Éveils
by Griseldis
Summary: TRADUCTION/ Après son procès, Draco Malfoy sait deux choses : il est tombé amoureux d'Harry Potter et il ne l'aura jamais. HPDM


_Ni les personnages ni l'univers ne m'appartiennent. L'histoire quant à elle est une traduction de **Despertares**, une fic de** Helena Dax** (id:1274555). Si jamais vous avez le niveau en espagnol, je ne peux assez vous conseiller d'aller lire l'original. Et sinon, et bien il faudra vous contenter de ma traduction._

_ Spéciale dédicace à Sacha-chou. Félicitations pour ton bac Miss Noctambule, et essaie de supporter vaillamment toute cette guimauve. Ce n'est pas si mauvais pour la santé._

* * *

.

**Éveils**

.

Son procès vient de se terminer. Il a été condamné à cinq ans de liberté conditionnelle. Si durant ce laps de temps il commet le moindre délit, il ira pourrir à Azkaban. Mais Draco n'a aucune envie de commettre le moindre délit. Il veut juste oublier.

Harry Potter a fait une déposition comme témoin à décharge. Une histoire étrange à propos de visions. Draco l'a dévisagé tout le temps de sa déposition, avec incrédulité et reconnaissance. Il n'arrive pas à trouver une seule raison qui aurait pu pousser Harry à faire une chose pareille. D'ailleurs, il n'arrive pas à trouver une seule raison qui aurait poussé Harry à lui sauver la vie dans la Salle sur Demande.

Draco aperçoit Harry dans le couloir, et s'approche rapidement avant que l'autre ne parte. Il a besoin de savoir.

« Pourquoi ? »

Le regard de Harry est solennel.

« Tu n'étais pas plus libre que moi. Tu mérites d'avoir le droit de faire tes propres choix. » Il incline légèrement la tête. « Bonne chance, Malfoy. »

Harry s'éloigne dans le couloir, en le laissant derrière. Il l'a toujours laissé derrière. Pourtant Draco ne ressent ni rancœur, ni amertume cette fois. Juste la choquante sensation d'avoir été compris. Par Potter, d'entre tous les sorciers du monde. Toutes les pièces se mettent en place et Draco contemple son passé sous un jour nouveau. Pour la première fois, il voit le garçon courageux, noble et généreux qu'il n'a jamais su, pu ou voulu voir à Poudlard.

Et il sent quelque chose, un pincement au cœur, un besoin grandissant.

Il tente de le nier pendant quelques jours, mais finalement il doit admettre la vérité : il est tombé amoureux de Harry Potter.

* * *

Mais la moitié du monde magique est amoureuse de Harry Potter. Draco le sait et il trouve un peu humiliant de n'être qu'un de plus, mais cette humiliation n'est rien à côté de la torture de savoir que Harry ne sera jamais à lui et que n'importe laquelle de ces filles idiotes qui lui courent après a plus de chance de plaire au héros que lui ; et ce n'est pas parce que Harry n'aime que les filles. La rumeur rapporte qu'il serait sorti quelques temps avec un garçon de Serdaigle avant de se mettre en couple avec Ginny Weasley.

Pourtant même si les garçons lui plaisent autant que les filles, ce qui est sûr c'est que ce n'est pas le cas de ceux qui portent une Marque sur le bras. Comment serait-ce possible ? Comment Harry, qui a perdu ses parents et son parrain entre les mains des Mangemorts, pourrait jamais sentir quelque chose envers quelqu'un comme lui ? Comment pourrait-il oublier les insultes cruelles de Poudlard ?

De plus, Harry est amoureux de la cadette des Weasley. Draco pense qu'il aurait pu avoir quelqu'un de beaucoup mieux, mais il ne se berce pas d'illusions en se laissant aller à croire qu'il est cette personne. Ginny Weasley le vaut cent fois, simplement avec ses avant-bras vierges de tout tatouage. De toutes manières, ce qui compte c'est qu'Harry l'aime. Et qu'il aime les Weasley. Ce mariage pourrait aussi bien avoir déjà été célébré. C'est inévitable à ce point-là.

Non, Draco ne se berce pas d'illusions, ne planifie pas de rapprochement. Il n'est peut-être qu'un de plus, mais au moins il est réaliste.

* * *

Draco arrête de lire la Gazette du Sorcier. Il ne supporte pas d'y voir Harry en première page. Il ne supporte pas son expression de simple surprise sur la photo où il reste à le regarder avec des yeux béats et emplis de désir. Il ne supporte pas de le voir tenir la main de Ginny Weasley.

Ça fait mal.

Draco n'aurait jamais imaginé que souffrir d'un amour à sens unique pouvait être si douloureux. Il sait parfaitement ce que c'est qu'est un Doloris et il ne commet pas la métaphorique erreur de comparer les deux choses, mais même ainsi, c'est une agonie. C'est ce qui le tient éveillé la nuit. Ce qui le torture. Pas les souvenirs de Voldemort, ni le fait que les Malfoy ne sont plus les bienvenus nulle part, pas même la honte face à son propre rôle pendant la guerre. Non, c'est la certitude de savoir qu'Harry ne sera jamais pour lui, que ce vide dans son âme ne sera jamais comblé. Le corps peut avoir mal d'étreintes qu'il ne recevra jamais.

Il veut oublier, c'est ce qu'il désire le plus au monde. Il couche pratiquement avec tous les personnes de son âge prêtes à s'envoyer en l'air avec un ex-Mangemort mais tout cela est factice, comme lorsqu'on tente de se souvenir d'un nom sans y parvenir et que d'autres que celui-là, qui lui ressemblent un peu, viennent à la place. Parfois il ferme les yeux et essaie de prétendre qu'il est avec Harry, que c'est son corps qui frémit sous le sien, que c'est sa bouche qui gémit, que c'est son sexe ou son cul qui l'emporte vers l'orgasme.

Il sait, au fond de lui, qu'il ne cessera jamais de l'aimer. Ça fait partie de lui, comme le fait d'être blond, d'être un Sang-Pur ou d'être le fils de ses parents. On ne peut pas lutter contre l'inéluctable.

* * *

Quoique s'étant abstenu de lire la Gazette durant ces trois dernières années, Draco ne peut éviter d'apprendre que la date du mariage entre Harry et la fille Weasley a été fixée. La nouvelle est partout. Il a l'impression qu'on lui a enlevé tout l'air d'un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Il savait que cela arriverait immanquablement et pourtant, ça ressemble à une sentence de mort.

Draco s'en va. Littéralement. Il fait ses valises et il prend le premier Portauloin International qu'il trouve. Il atterrit en Ukraine, où il se bâtit une certaine réputation de buveur et de play-boy. Sa mère lui écrit de longues lettres inquiètes auxquelles il répond rarement. Mais un matin, il se réveille au fond d'une impasse moldue de Minsk alors qu'un chien errant est en train de lui pisser dessus. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, Draco ressent quelque chose qui n'a rien à voir avec Harry, une honte intense à se voir dans cet état. Il rentre à la maison qu'il a louée, vomit, se douche jusqu'à se laisser la chair presque à vif et décide de ne plus boire.

Il ne peut pas continuer comme ça. Le survivant en lui prend les commandes. Il ne sera jamais avec Potter, il ne sera jamais tout à fait complet, mais la vie continue et il doit la vivre du mieux qu'il peut. L'idée de ce qui aurait pu se passer si un quelconque sorcier l'avait découvert dans un état aussi lamentable est une motivation puissante pour ne plus se laisser aller ainsi à son malheur.

Draco voyage à nouveau et cette fois passe quelques mois en Italie. Il rencontre un couple de sorciers de son âge, amicaux et agréables, et il explore avec eux pour la première fois les musées moldus, les fresques incroyables, la Chapelle Sixtine (qui le laisse littéralement bouché bée pendant une heure). Comme Voldemort se trompait… Combien de douleurs causées par un aveuglement stupide.

Draco s'habitue à penser à d'autres choses qu'à Harry Potter. Il fait la paix avec lui-même. Certains perdent un œil ou une jambe, lui a perdu son cœur. Tôt ou tard, vient le moment de l'assumer.

Alors, quand l'automne arrive et que les feuilles craquent sur les arbres, Draco rentre en Angleterre et annonce qu'il a décidé de se marier.

* * *

L'heureuse élue est Astoria Greengrass. Elle est jolie, intelligente et elle veut une vie de luxe que ses parents ou un travail au Ministère ne pourraient pas lui procurer. Le mariage est discret, mais le jardin est magnifique à cette époque de l'année.

Onze mois plus tard, naît Scorpius. Draco regarde son fils, doré et minuscule, dans les bras d'Astoria et il comprend que pour la première fois, un terrible rival a surgi face à Harry.

* * *

Comme convenu, Astoria et lui divorcent quand Scorpius a ses trois ans. Elle ne quitte pas le Manoir Malfoy pour autant. Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Ils sont bons amis et la demeure est immense. Draco sait que les choses changeront peut-être si Astoria tombe amoureuse, mais pour l'instant elle est heureusement célibataire, n'ayant que des relations sporadiques que, tout comme lui, elle ne ramène jamais à la maison. En attendant, c'est bien mieux pour Scorpius qui peut avoir sa mère à la maison. Si une romance ne précipite pas les choses, Astoria restera jusqu'à ce que Scorpius parte pour Poudlard.

Draco ne veut même pas y penser, juste profiter de la présence de son fils. Il peut jouer avec lui des heures durant et le regarde découvrir le monde… Son visage de concentration quand il peint, les petites voix qu'il prend quand il joue avec ses poupées, ses rires quand il lui fait des chatouilles… et par-dessus tout, la manière dont Scorpius se serre contre lui, câlin et avec les yeux qui brillent d'amour et de confiance. Il est toute sa vie.

Par une ironie du destin, Scorpius sera à l'école dans la même année que le fils cadet de Harry, Albus Severus. Trouver le prénom de son ancien mentor orné du nom Potter provoque en lui des sentiments contradictoires. Il est évident qu'Harry lui a pardonné et apprécie ses efforts, puisque Snape était finalement un espion de Dumbledore. Il sait que lui ne peut jouer cette carte-là. Lui n'a jamais été un héros dans l'ombre.

Mais ce qui compte pour Draco, c'est que Scorpius ne commette pas les mêmes erreurs que lui.

* * *

Pendant tout ce temps, Draco croise parfois Harry dans la rue, ou il le voit au Chaudron ou dans une quelconque boutique. Si les premières années, il lui était presque impossible de ne pas être entouré d'une foule de personnes qui le félicitait ou voulait le saluer, peu à peu, tous se sont habitués à le voir et il ne fait presque plus sensation. On le respecte et on l'admire tout autant qu'avant, mais les gens ne ressentent plus l'impulsion de lui tourner autour comme autant de mouches.

Quand ils se rencontrent, Draco le salue d'un hochement de tête bref et sérieux. C'est tout ce qu'il ose faire de crainte que ses sentiments ne le trahissent, parce que même si ça ne fait plus aussi mal qu'avant, son estomac se retourne à chaque fois qu'il le voit. Les années l'ont rendu plus beau, faisant plus larges ses épaules et plus ferme sa mâchoire. Draco n'a pas recommencé à lire la Gazette, mais de temps en temps, des échos de ses exploits lui arrivent : un tueur en série de petites vieilles, les trafiquants de Felix Felicis, l'enlèvement de tel petit garçon… Il continue de lutter pour un monde meilleur, il continue de marquer la différence.

Harry lui rend ses saluts de manières similaires et disparaît à nouveau de sa vie. Draco suit son chemin la plaie rouverte une fois de plus, mais il se souvient de pourquoi il doit être heureux, en plongeant les yeux dans le regard brillant de son fils. Ces soirs-là, il s'endort en pensant à comment les choses auraient pu être s'il n'avait pas été destiné à porter la marque, s'il n'avait pas insulté Hagrid, les Weasley ou les parents de Harry. Si tout avait été différent.

Il s'imagine riant avec lui tandis qu'ils s'affrontent sur leurs balais, voyageant autour du monde, faisant l'amour avec abandon un pluvieux après-midi de dimanche, se réveillant et le trouvant à ses côtés. Il sait qu'ils se disputeraient souvent, mais il est sûr qu'ils se réconcilieraient au cours de séances de sexe ardentes et passionnées. Harry insisterait de temps en temps pour aller dans des endroits moldus et Draco protesterait pour la forme, mais au fond, il s'en ficherait. Ils seraient heureux.

Cela aurait pu être comme ça.

* * *

Quand arrive le moment de la rentrée de Scorpius à Poudlard, Draco doit lutter pour ne pas se remettre à boire ou laisser transparaître le terrible abattement qui s'empare de lui. Il ne peut pas croire qu'il ne va pas le voir jusqu'à Noël. Son départ est un moment terrible et la présence de Harry dans la gare avec sa femme n'arrange rien. Draco passe le reste de la journée couché sur le canapé, sans envie de bouger et se sentant terriblement seul. Ses parents sont bien un peu inquiets, mais ils attribuent tout à l'absence de Scorpius. Ils ne savent pas. Personne ne sait.

Le jour suivant, une jolie chouette grise apporte la première lettre de Scorpius, annonçant avec orgueil qu'il a été reparti à Serpentard. La famille le célèbre même si ce n'est en aucun cas une surprise. Scorpius est un charmeur de première et il s'arrange toujours pour obtenir ce qu'il veut. Il ne fait mention ni des Potter, ni de Weasley, ce dont Draco est reconnaissant ; quelques jours plus tard, il apprend qu'Albus Potter a été envoyé à Serdaigle.

Scorpius écrit trois fois par semaine, mais ce n'est pas la même chose que de l'avoir à la maison. Sans son fils, les murs du manoir lui tombent dessus. Sa mère lui suggère de voyager un peu, mais Draco ne veut pas s'éloigner encore plus de Scorpius. Au lieu de cela, il décide de travailler. L'hostilité de la société magique envers les Malfoy a globalement disparu au fil du temps et comme il parle quatre langues et se débrouille assez bien en autant d'autres, il obtient un travail au Département des Relations Magiques Internationales. Il s'occupe essentiellement de traduire des lettres et, de temps en temps, il assiste à quelques réunions avec des diplomates étrangers. Cela a le mérite de l'occuper et c'est ce qu'il voulait. Il ne s'entend pas trop mal avec ses compagnons de bureaux. Sa relation avec eux est plutôt distante mais néanmoins cordiale. Parfois, il va avec eux prendre un verre après le travail et il a une brève relation avec une sorcière alerte et très souple.

Au Ministère, Draco croise Harry dans les couloirs quasiment une fois par semaine. Au début, ils continuent de se saluer en silence, mais au bout de quelques mois Harry commence à lui fait une remarque sur le temps dégoûtant qu'il fait ou lui demande comment il va. Discussions banales, Draco a ce genre de conversation avec la moitié du Ministère, mais avec Harry il doit dissimuler la manière qu'a son corps de s'embraser, qu'ont ses yeux de chercher sa bouche avec désir et qu'ont ses propres lèvres de se courber en un sourire idiot. C'est la seule chose qui lui reste, l'orgueil, savoir que personne n'est témoin de ses vingt années d'amour perdu.

* * *

Harry et Ginny Weasley divorcent. La rumeur secoue le Ministère et Draco à un autre sursaut en l'apprenant. Il peut à peine y croire. Pourquoi ? Ils étaient l'image du couple idéal.

Les deux premiers jours, Draco écoute les explications les plus saugrenues : lui aurait eu une liaison avec les deux autres tiers du Trio, elle l'aurait trompé avec Neville Londubat, lui souffrirait d'éjaculation précoce et ne la satisferait plus sexuellement, elle aurait utilisé un philtre d'amour pour pouvoir l'épouser... Après, peu à peu, ce qui semble être la vraie raison se dessine. L'étincelle s'est éteinte. Draco ne peut pas le comprendre. Il voit des raisons largement suffisantes pour que Harry ne l'aime plus elle, mais comment cette femme peut-elle être stupide au point de ne pas se rendre compte de la chance qu'elle a ? Comment est-ce croyable qu'elle ait pu cesser d'aimer Harry ?

Au moins, Harry n'a pas l'air trop affecté par le divorce. Depuis qu'il a commencé à travailler au Ministère, Draco a fait tout son possible pour ne pas lui accorder d'attention, pour ne pas le regarder quand ils se rencontrent à la cafétéria, mais ces jours-ci, il l'observe, cherchant des traces de détresse. Il n'en trouve pas. Seulement un mois plus tard, il apprend que Harry sort avec une fille d'un autre Département. Draco sait de source sûre que baiser avec quelqu'un et se sentir bien sont deux choses très différentes, mais vraiment, Harry a l'air d'être parfaitement satisfait.

Même si Harry est plus ou moins un homme libre, Draco ne caresse aucune espérance, pas même lorsque Harry rompt avec cette fille pour sortir avec l'entraîneur des Frelons. Ça ne change rien. Les insultes ont été dites, la Marque, quoique pâlie, est toujours sur son bras. Harry n'a aucune raison de se sentir attiré par lui et Draco ne va pas faire la bévue de se faire remarquer en l'invitant à prendre une bière. Il sait ce que c'est qu'être rejeté par lui et il ne tient pas à revivre l'expérience.

* * *

Scorpius revient pour les longues vacances d'été et Draco se sent comme un sol sec soudainement arrosé. Son fils parle des examens, se vante de ses bonnes notes, commente en riant la dernière blague de Bernard Zabini, une classe au-dessus de lui… Il veut se présenter aux sélections pour entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch, il veut être Poursuiveur – et Draco l'entraîne durant tout l'été, heureux de passer toutes ces heures avec son fils.

À sa surprise, Scorpius est plutôt ami avec Albus Potter. Draco le découvre sur le Chemin de Traverse, un jour qu'ils se heurtent à Ginny Weasley et à ses trois enfants. Scorpius salue les deux garçons avec cordialité et Albus lui présente la petite dernière, Lily. Ginny est beaucoup plus froide, mais Draco ne peut pas le lui reprocher. Quand ils se séparent, chacun de son côté, Draco interroge son fils et découvre que celui-ci et Albus ont eu des conversations sur les parents divorcés. Ils n'ont pas l'air d'être les meilleurs amis du monde, mais visiblement, il y a une certaine sympathie entre eux.

Draco se sent triste et fier à la fois.

* * *

Le départ de Scorpius pour sa seconde année à Poudlard n'est pas plus facile que le premier. Pour Draco du moins, parce que Scorpius lui est plutôt content de revoir ses amis de Serpentard.

De nouveau, il se sent si déprimé que beaucoup de ses compagnons au bureau le remarquent mais tout cela ne le prépare pas à voir un jour Harry l'arrêter dans le couloir pour lui dire qu'il a mauvaise mine et pour lui demander comment il se sent. Draco répond simplement la vérité, que Scorpius lui manque. Harry approuve et dit qu'à lui aussi, les garçons lui manquent, même s'il lui reste encore la petite. Puis après, un peu gêné, il lui demande s'il veut venir prendre une bière avec lui, histoire de noyer ses chagrins.

Draco est convaincu que son cœur a, pendant un instant, cessé de battre. Son imagination s'envole, il accepte l'invitation, d'autres la suivent et un jour Harry lui avoue qu'il est fou de lui. Cependant, ce rêve ne dure qu'une seconde. Harry est juste poli, c'est tout. Évidemment, il ne veut rien prendre avec lui. Et Draco ne pense pas se permettre cette faiblesse, encore moins au prix de l'inconfort de Harry. Alors, il sourit comme il peut et il affirme que ce n'est rien, qu'il a beaucoup de travail en retard et il s'enfuit de là avant de dire quelque chose qui ruinerait tout.

Quelques jours plus tard, il apprend que Harry est mourant à l'hôpital et son monde s'écroule.

* * *

La nouvelle vole partout dans le ministère. Ce n'est pas une attaque, ce n'est pas une mission mais personne ne sait ce qui est réellement arrivé. Draco, désespéré, essaye d'apprendre ce qu'il peut et il est sûr qu'au cours de la journée, il s'est trahi une demi-douzaine de fois, mais il ne découvre rien. Harry est à Sainte-Mangouste depuis le matin et son état est critique. Les Médicomages s'occupent de lui. Les Weasley attendent des nouvelles.

Alors, Draco entre en contact avec un cousin lointain de sa mère qui travaille à l'hôpital. Ils ne se connaissent pas beaucoup, mais Draco pense qu'il l'aidera et il lui demande ce qu'il s'est passé exactement avec Harry, comment il va et ce que disent les médecins. Son cousin lui répond le jour suivant en disant qu'ils ont déjà un diagnostic : Potter souffre des effets d'un philtre d'amour défectueux, les Médicomages pensent qu'il ne passera pas la semaine.

L'après-midi même, Romilda Vane est arrêtée. Draco, qui se meurt avec Harry, se sent des désirs d'entrer dans les cachots du Ministère et de la tuer de ses propres mains, mais même cette fureur n'arrive pas à le distraire de l'atrocité que suppose l'imminente mort de Harry, une perspective qui est en train de le rendre fou. Ce n'est pas possible, pas comme ça. Harry a mérité une mort lointaine, confortable, pas cette fin-là. Il veut crier, il veut pleurer. Harry n'a jamais fait partie de sa vie, s'il partait dans un autre pays Draco verrait à peine la différence, mais au moins tout ce temps-là il aurait su qu'il était vivant, qu'il était bien. S'il mourrait… L'imaginer parti pour toujours… Non, non, il ne pourrait pas le supporter

Draco continue à suivre l'évolution de l'état de Harry au travers de son cousin. Le lendemain, ce dernier lui rapporte une avancée. Grâce aux renseignements obtenus par cette idiote de Vane sur le philtre d'amour, les Médicomages ont fait une découverte surprenante, il y a un moyen de guérir Harry : un baiser. Le baiser de la personne qui l'aimera le plus au monde. Son cousin ajoute dans sa lettre que, hélas, personne parmi ses proches n'a réussi à le réveiller.

Draco commence à trembler.

* * *

C'est absurde. Il n'a aucune chance de défaire le sortilège. Harry a des milliers de personnes qui l'adorent. Comment pourrait-il être la personne capable de le guérir ? Ce n'est pas possible.

Mais son parent lui commente que les Weasley envisagent de faire un appel au monde magique pour que quiconque qui ressente quelque chose pour Harry aille l'embrasser. Ils doivent être désespérés. Draco l'est aussi. Et il se dit que si les choses en sont arrivées à ce point, ça vaut la peine d'essayer. Il ira, il l'embrassera, il ne verra rien se produire et il partira de là en implorant les dieux pour que la bonne personne apparaisse rapidement. Draco est prêt à les supplier pour la venue de cette personne, quand bien même il s'agirait de Sibylle Trelawney.

Néanmoins, l'idée de s'exposer ainsi devant les Weasley est trop pour lui. Non, il doit le faire sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Il s'adresse à nouveau à son cousin. Ce dernier hésite, mais mille gallions le décident à l'aider et à garder la bouche close.

Dire qu'il est nerveux serait un euphémisme. Il a la sensation qu'il va se rendre ridicule. Il est sur le point de faire demi-tour une demi-douzaine de fois, mais toujours l'arrête l'infime possibilité d'avoir raison. Alors, à l'heure dite il entre à Sainte-Mangouste grâce à son cousin qui le conduit jusqu'à la chambre de Harry. La nuit, les visites ne sont pas autorisées et il pourra être seul avec lui.

Draco transpire, une sueur froide et collante lui détrempe le dos et les aisselles. Son cœur rugit comme un torrent à ses oreilles. Il va embrasser Harry. Et peut-être, seulement peut-être, il va lui sauver la vie.

Son cousin distrait une infirmière qui patrouille dans les couloirs et Draco, caché par un sortilège de Dissimulation, entre dans la chambre de Harry. Ça sent la maladie et les produits désinfectants, mais Draco ne voit que Harry, pâle, amaigri et malgré tout si beau que son cœur se serre. Avec une infinie prudence, comme si Harry était plongé dans le sommeil et non dans le coma, il s'approche de lui. Il le dévore des yeux, il se rassasie de son image comme jamais il n'a pu le faire. Après une hésitation, il ose caresser la mèche de cheveux qui lui tombe sur le front. Son cœur lui fait mal comme s'il allait avoir une attaque, il l'aime tant, il est si inquiet.

Sa respiration devient agitée et il sent une boule de sanglots se coincer dans sa gorge. Il ne veut pas pleurer. Alors, il déglutit et il s'incline vers lui et il l'embrasse sur ses lèvres chaudes et un peu sèches. Pendant un instant, simplement, le monde est parfait. Draco ne peut empêcher deux larmes de rouler le long de ses joues. Jamais, jamais il n'oubliera ce baiser.

Les lèvres de Harry restent inertes sous les siennes et Draco recule, anéanti et pleurant ouvertement. Ça n'a pas marché. Il ne l'a pas réveillé.

Draco murmure une excuse noyée de larmes. Il regarde Harry quelques secondes de plus avant de partir. C'est dur, parce qu'il aurait aimé rester à ses côtés jour et nuit. Tous ses instincts lui exigent de rester.

Alors qu'il est sur le point de partir, Harry remue et se tourne sur le côté. Draco tremble de tous ses membres et le regarde éperdument. Il prononce son prénom en hésitant, sans y croire, Harry recommence à bouger et ses paupières frémissent.

Il se réveille. Il se réveille !

Saisi de panique, Draco sort de la chambre en courant.

* * *

Harry récupère rapidement et deux jours plus tard, il est autorisé à sortir de Sainte-Mangouste. Il s'en rappelle assez pour affirmer qu'il y avait quelqu'un avec lui à son réveil, mais c'est tout ce qu'il sait. Dans l'hôpital, les Weasley posent des questions qui ne les mènent nulle part.

À nouveau, Draco s'en va.

Le baiser est gravé dans sa mémoire, gravé sur sa peau comme la Marque ou les cicatrices du Sectumsempra. Il se noie de désir, il veut faire face à Harry et l'embrasser à nouveau, l'enlacer, l'étreindre et ne plus jamais le laisser partir. Il sait que s'il reste en Angleterre, il finira par faire une bêtise.

Cette fois-ci, il finit en Inde. Il loue une chambre dans une pension du quartier sorcier de Calcutta et après avoir passé deux jours lamentables dans son lit à pleurer, revivant ce baiser encore et encore, se masturbant jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir, il s'oblige à recoller les morceaux une fois de plus et il tente à nouveau d'oublier, en faisant du tourisme. Il visite le Tibet et suivant une tradition des sorciers locaux, monte jusqu'au sommet de l'Everest. Ça lui prend plusieurs heures, il utilise le Transplanage peu à peu pour laisser son corps s'habituer à l'altitude. Une fois en haut, il reste hypnotisé, observant l'incroyable paysage qu'il a sous les yeux, ces sommets glacés entourés de nuages à ses pieds, l'incroyable bleu du ciel. La silencieuse immensité de tout ce qui l'entoure fait que pour un instant ses problèmes lui paraissent dérisoires et il reste là jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe et que le spectacle éblouissant de la voûte céleste se déploie devant ses yeux. De retour à l'hôtel, pour la première fois depuis qu'il a appris que Harry était à Sainte-Mangouste, il dort huit heures d'affilées.

Il visite aussi le Taj Mahal et il contemple cette magnifique preuve d'amour fasciné et le cœur serré. Lui aussi a donné quelque chose à la personne qu'il aime, il lui a donné sa vie. Si Harry le lui demandait, il construirait pour lui un palais semblable à celui-ci, il lui offrirait une preuve d'amour dont tout le monde se souviendrait longtemps après leurs morts.

Draco se balade dans les marchés de Calcutta, de New Delhi, de Bénarès et de Mayapur. Il achète des cadeaux pour sa famille et ses amis. Il va jusqu'à acheter quelque chose pour Harry, une montre élégante et sobre qui en plus de donner l'heure, prédit le temps qu'il va faire et agit comme un scrutoscope : une vibration discrète prévient son propriétaire dès l'approche d'une personne qui lui veut du mal. Il ne sait pas si un jour il osera la lui envoyer anonymement, mais il aime à s'imaginer que ce sera le cas et que ce petit morceau de Draco sera toujours à ses côtés, l'accompagnant et le protégeant.

Il se promène le long du Gange, dans les eaux duquel se baignent hommes, femmes et enfants, indifférents aux cortèges funéraires qui descendent le long du fleuve. Il explore les temples perdus dans la jungle. Il apprend quelques phrases utiles en hindi et en urdu. La beauté et la misère de ce qui l'entoure l'étourdit avec la même intensité. Peu à peu, il commence à croire qu'il sera capable de revenir en Angleterre sans devenir fou.

* * *

La nuit tombe. Draco rentre à la pension chargé d'un sac de provision. Dans sa chambre, il ne peut pas cuisiner (pas qu'il sache comment faire de toutes façons), mais ce sont des choses que l'on peut grignoter à minuit, en cas de petit creux, comme des pommes ou quelques barres chocolatées. Lorsqu'il passe la porte, son odorat l'avertit qu'il y a du poulet tandoori pour le dîner ; la cuisine ici est remarquable.

Il a à peine fait un pas quand le directeur de la pension, un homme hâlé et brun, au nez en bec d'aigle et aux lunettes carrées vient rapidement vers lui. Draco ne sait pas à quoi il doit son sourire complice jusqu'à ce qu'il s'approche et lui chuchote qu'il y a un Anglais qui demande à le voir.

Un instant, la surprise l'empêche de réagir. Qui ? Qui l'a retrouvé ? Il n'attend personne et la perspective de rencontrer un visage familier l'emplit d'appréhension. Il n'est pas encore prêt.

« Il a dit son nom ? » arrive-t-il à demander finalement.

Une voix à sa droite répond avant que l'homme n'ait pu le faire.

« C'est moi, Draco. »

* * *

Il reconnaîtrait cette voix n'importe où. Son cœur se comprime dans sa poitrine alors qu'il se tourne et qu'il se retrouve face à Harry Potter.

Le sac de provision tombe par terre et tout se répand sur le sol.

Harry se met à ramasser précipitamment le contenu.

« Merde, je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. »

Draco réagit enfin, se rendant compte au milieu de sa fébrilité qu'il doit dissimuler, quoiqu'il lui en coûte, ses sentiments et il se met à ramasser lui aussi ce qui reste par terre. Ils laissent le sac sur une table ; Draco l'oublie dès qu'il sort de son champ de vision. Il ne sait pas quelle expression doit avoir son visage, car le directeur de la pension lui demande avec une voix sévère s'il veut qu'on prévienne les Aurors.

« Non… Non, c'est inutile, » dit-il sans quitter Potter des yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Oh, Merlin, il sait. Il sait ! Il n'y a pas d'autre explication. D'une manière ou d'une autre, Harry a tout découvert. « C'est juste la… surprise. Tout va bien. » L'homme se retire. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je te cherchais. Tu ne peux pas savoir tout c'est que j'ai dû faire pour te retrouver. On peut en parler en privé ? Tout le monde nous regarde. »

Hébété, Draco accepte sans trop savoir pourquoi, parce que pour sa part il ne se rappelle même pas qu'il y a d'autres gens au monde. Il peut juste penser qu'Harry sait et son instinct lui hurle de se protéger du coup qui va l'atteindre.

Draco ferme la porte derrière lui. La chambre est simple, mais confortable, avec un lit dont les draps sont changés tous les jours, assez de place pour une armoire et un bureau, et une fenêtre qui donne sur la rue, par laquelle entrent les voix des sorciers et des sorcières qui se promènent. La présence de Harry donne à tout cela comme un air irréel.

« Pourquoi tu es là ? » demande-t-il.

― Draco… Je sais ce que tu as fait. »

Ne tremble pas, ne tremble pas, ne tremble pas…

« Ce que j'ai fait ? »

Draco sent ses joues devenir brûlantes.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu me parles Potter, tu es venu pour rien. »

― Non, Draco, s'il te plaît… Ne fais pas ça. Je sais que c'était toi. Et je sais ce que ça signifie. »

Il ne peut pas continuer à faire semblant. Sa honte est trop grande pour qu'il arrive à la cacher.

« Bien…Bien… Tu le sais. » On ne dirait pas sa voix. « Je suis désolé, d'accord ? Je t'ai juste embrassé parce que j'ai pensé que si ça pouvait te sauver la vie je devais au moins essayer. Va-t'en maintenant, va-t'en. »

Mais Harry secoue la tête, s'approche de lui et soudain il est en train de lui toucher le bras, il lui touche la main.

« Non, non, Draco… Merde, désolé, je suis en train de tout rater. Tu ne comprends pas ? J'avais besoin de parler avec toi, de te remercier. »

Draco peut à peine penser, pas quand Harry est si proche et qu'il le touche.

« De rien, » murmure-t-il presque automatiquement. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Harry lui serre à nouveau la main.

« Draco, regarde-moi, s'il te plaît… Regarde-moi… » Draco se force à le faire et il est captivé par ses yeux, du vert le plus pur et le plus beau qu'il ait jamais vu. « Je te respecte trop pour te mentir et je ne vais pas te dire que je suis amoureux de toi. Je ne veux pas jouer avec toi. Mais tu me plais, Draco. Tu me plais beaucoup. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi tu es venu en Inde, mais si c'est à cause de moi, il n'y a pas de raison. Je veux être avec toi. Reviens avec moi en Angleterre et voyons ce qui se passe, d'accord ? J'ai un bon pressentiment. Un très, très bon. »

Ce n'est pas possible… C'est trop beau pour être vrai. Harry ne peut pas être devant lui, avec ce pantalon sombre et ce sweater gris, avec ses cheveux ébouriffés et être en train de lui dire réellement toutes ces choses.

« C'est juste de la reconnaissance, ça te passera.

― Ce n'est pas de la reconnaissance, même si je te suis très reconnaissant. Tu me plaisais avant toute cette histoire. Tu ne te rappelles pas que je t'ai invité à sortir ? Comme tu m'avais dit non, j'ai pensé que je ne te plaisais pas, mais j'étais en train de m'armer de courage pour réessayer une autre fois.

― Je te plais ? » Merlin, qu'il est borné… Il ne peut pas s'en empêcher, il n'arrive pas à comprendre tout à fait ce qui arrive. Harry hoche la tête et esquisse un sourire. Draco pose sa main sur son avant-bras droit. « J'ai la Marque. »

Comment Harry a pu oublier une chose pareille ?

« Ça m'est égal, » dit-il d'un ton presque plein de regret. « Ça veut juste dire que tu as fait une erreur quand tu étais gamin et que Voldemort était un salaud. Je sais que tu ne penses plus comme tu pensais à l'époque. Je t'ai vu au Ministère parler à tout le monde. Je sais que tu as emmené Scorpius à Eurodisney il y a quelques années, Albus me l'a dit. Cette Marque, elle ne dit plus rien de toi. »

Merlin, il parle sérieusement. Il parle sérieusement… Draco commence à être capable d'y croire. Les larmes se massent dans ses yeux et une félicité nouvelle, inconnue, commence à l'envahir comme si une vanne pleine de couleurs brillantes venait de s'ouvrir en lui.

« Harry… » chuchote-t-il

Il n'avait jamais pensé que quelque chose comme ça pouvait se produire. Il n'avait jamais osé faire le moindre pas parce qu'il pensait qu'il n'avait aucune chance. Mais maintenant, Harry est devant lui, un Harry venu le chercher jusqu'en Inde pour lui dire qu'il lui plaît et que oui, il existe une chance. Si son cœur est en jeu, il s'en fiche : il risquerait beaucoup plus pour être aux côtés de Harry et quand ce dernier lui sourit –le sourire le plus chaleureux dont Draco ait jamais pu rêver – il le lui rend et il laisse tous ses sentiments pour lui s'y reflètent.

« Oh mon Dieu… Si tu me regardes comme ça, ça va aller très vite. »

Draco a à peine le temps de se demander de quoi parle Harry que celui-ci s'incline légèrement vers lui et l'embrasse.

Et ça ne ressemble en rien aux baisers qu'il a reçus jusqu'ici.

Son corps semble exploser de joie. C'est beaucoup plus que du désir sexuel, même s'il devient dur à une vitesse qu'il n'a plus connu depuis les temps de son adolescence ; c'est la manière qu'a tout son être de dire « je t'aime » avec chaque caresse de ses lèvres. C'est manière qu'ont ses yeux de se remplir de larmes parce jamais dans toute sa vie il n'a connu un bonheur intense comme celui qu'il ressent en ce moment. Harry est son oxygène et cela fait une demi-vie qu'il s'étouffe. Ses bras l'enlacent parce qu'il ne peut pas le laisser partir, il ne peut pas.

Lui aussi s'éveille enfin.

* * *

**Épilogue**

Ils restent encore quelques jours en Inde. Harry s'émerveille comme un enfant quand il apprend à quel point il est facile et relativement sûr de monter sur l'Everest et ils y vont un après midi. Il y a quelques nuages ce jour-là au-dessus de leurs têtes, d'un blanc pur dans le ciel bleu. Harry observe tout, rendu muet par le paysage et Draco le regarde lui, en se sentant sur le toit du monde pour une raison qui n'a rien à voir avec l'Everest.

Sa tête est pleine des souvenirs de ces derniers jours. Harry lui a expliqué comment il l'a retrouvé. D'abord, il avait réussi à le reconnaître parce qu'à l'hôpital, en recevant le baiser, il avait eu une vision de lui-même s'éloignant de la salle du Magenmagot ; après s'être creusé la tête pour tenter de se rappeler, grâce à un sort de Hermione, il avait pu situer cette image dans le temps et dans l'espace. Ensuite, désespérant de le retrouver –sa propre famille ignorait où il se trouvait et ce malgré le fait qu'il ait envoyé quelques lettres mais toujours sans adresse de l'expéditeur–, il avait pris une gorgée de Felix Felicis. La potion à peine bue, il avait eu l'idée d'essayer avec la Divination et il avait été chercher l'aide de Lavande Brown. Draco ne pouvait pas croire que cette fille avec des rubans qui ventousait la bouche de Weasley d'une manière si dégoûtante avait joué un rôle si important dans son bonheur. Mais elle l'avait eu, et pas grâce à la divination –bien sûr les visions et les prophéties existaient mais à moins de naître avec le don, contempler des puits de thé ne servait à rien- mais parce qu'en apprenant que Harry le cherchait lui, elle lui avait raconté qu'elle avait reçu quelques jours auparavant une lettre de Padma Patil qui vivait en Inde depuis la guerre et qui mentionnait avoir cru le voir dans le quartier magique de Calcutta.

Il sait aussi que Romilda Vane a été condamné à dix ans de prison pour tentative de viol, tentative d'enlèvement, usage indu de potion et agression avec lésions graves contre un agent de l'autorité. Draco pense que Vane a eu de la chance que Harry s'en soit sorti sans séquelle et pas précisément pour ce qu'aurait pu lui faire le Magenmagot.

Mais surtout, il se rappelle la sensation de dormir enlacé à Harry, qui est câlin comme un chat mal élevé. Il se rappelle se réveiller, le voir à ses côtés et ses yeux se remplir de larmes de joie. Il se rappelle les douches ensembles, la sensation de sa peau contre la sienne, son enthousiasme à visiter les temples, sa tristesse en voyant la pauvreté qui l'entoure, ses gémissements étouffés pendant leurs absolument fantastiques séances de sexe, ses pieds froids que Draco attrape toujours entre ses jambes pour les réchauffer.

Quand ils reviennent, tout est si facile… Les amis de Harry le reçoivent avec assez de cordialité. Il n'a pas seulement sauvé la vie de Harry, il a aussi démontré qu'il était la personne qui l'aime le plus au monde. Que peuvent-ils dire contre ça ? Les femmes sont les plus aimables ; ces vingt ans d'amour non réciproque leur remuent visiblement l'âme et elles pensent que c'est romantique et adorable.

Lucius et Narcissa ne posent pas plus de problèmes. Elle a découvert le pot aux roses quand Harry a demandé des renseignements au Manoir –apparemment, ce fut une scène à laquelle Draco aurait donné cher pour assister– et lui dit simplement, avec une tendre étreinte, à quel point elle se réjouit de le voir enfin heureux. Son père est un peu moins enthousiaste, mais c'est évident qu'il ne veut pas poser d'obstacle ou s'interposer à son bonheur (quoiqu'il menace Harry de le castrer s'il ose faire du mal à son fils). Astoria l'enlace un peu comme Narcissa et murmure qu'elle s'est toujours demandé de qui il pouvait bien être amoureux. Pansy, Blaise et Greg restent absolument stupéfaits, mais ils doivent voir quelque chose dans ses yeux qui leur fait promettre qu'ils seront aimables avec Harry. Ni les enfants de Harry, ni Scorpius n'y mettent d'objection ; Lily d'ailleurs est tombée sous la puissante influence des vingt années et le regarde comme s'il était son héros.

Et le reste du monde magique… Eh bien, certains s'en plaignent mais la majorité les laissent tranquilles, surtout depuis que Harry a laissé échapper que c'est Draco qui lui a sauvé la vie -sans donner plus de détails, les Weasley n'avaient pas été jusqu'à faire savoir au grand public qu'il avait besoin d'un baiser pour se réveiller.

Deux semaines après être revenus en Angleterre, alors qu'il ne reste plus que quelques jours avant les vacances de Noël, Draco arrive à Square Grimmauld. Il y dort souvent, même si Harry a aussi dormi quelque fois au Manoir Malfoy. Harry l'appelle depuis la cuisine et Draco arrive pour l'embrasser et voir ce qui sent si délicieusement bon. Il le trouve entouré de casseroles avec un tablier rouge qui le déclare « Le meilleur papa du monde » et une expression concentrée et satisfaite.

« Salut, l'accueille-t-il, souriant

― Bonjour. »

Draco s'approche et l'embrasse, se serrant un peu contre lui. On dirait un adolescent ces derniers temps, constamment excité, incapable d'ôter ses mains du corps de Harry. Mais il se sent fier de lui en voyant l'expression rêveuse de Harry après le baiser.

« Ça ne me surprend pas que tu m'aies réveillé du coma, Draco. Je parie qu'avec des baisers pareils tu pourrais ressusciter les morts. »

Draco lâche un petit rire, amusé et satisfait.

« J'avoue que je n'y ai jamais pensé. Qu'est-ce que tu prépares ?

― Un Shepherd's pie avec sa purée de pomme de terre et un gâteau au chocolat et à la cannelle.

― Je vais perdre ma ligne à cause de toi, plaisante-t-il.

― Nan, on a besoin de beaucoup d'énergie pour supporter tout ce rythme sexuel. Tu es sûr qu'il n'y a pas un incube dans ton arbre généalogique ? »

Draco affecte une mine scandalisée.

« Dis donc, qui m'a sauvagement attaqué dans la douche ce matin ?

― C'est ta faute aussi, tu étais en train de te caresser tout le corps d'une manière indécente.

― J'étais en train de me savonner ! »

La discussion continue entre rires et caresses tandis que Harry achève de préparer le dîner. Après ils passent dans la salle à manger. Quand ils ont fini, ils débarrassent la table et s'assoient dans le sofa pour écouter une nouvelle à la radio. Les jeudis, c'est une histoire policière. Draco s'appuie contre Harry. Il aime écouter le battement de son cœur à côté de son oreille, sentir le poids du bras de Harry autour de ses épaules, sa main lui caressant le cou et quelques mèches de cheveux. Après avoir dîné dehors deux jours de suite, cette soirée calme et intime est parfaite.

― Draco…

― Mmm ?

― Je viens de me rendre compte d'un truc.

― Le meurtrier ? C'est l'infirmière, je suis sûr qu'elle a utilisé…

― Non, non… » Harry se dégage pour pouvoir le regarder dans yeux et Draco se rend compte qu'il a un air émerveillé et impatient. « Je viens de me rendre compte de que je veux ça pour toujours. Je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi, que tu te moques de moi quand je cuisine et dormir avec toi chaque nuit. » Draco avale sa salive, comprenant ce qui va arriver, ce que Harry a promis de ne jamais lui dire jusqu'au jour où il le sentirait pour de vrai : « Je t'aime, Draco. »

Non, il ne pleurera pas, bordel, mais ça lui coûte un monde de ne pas le faire.

« Moi aussi. »

Harry lui caresse le visage du bout des doigts comme s'il était quelque chose de délicat et précieux, et tout à coup il se met à rire et se jette sur lui sans crier gare, lui donnant un de ces baisers qui font perdre le souffle. Draco ne sait pas s'il doit rire aussi, protester parce qu'il lui rentre le coude dans les côtes ou gémir pour le baiser délicieux. Mais il sait une chose.

C'est ça le bonheur.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

_._

_Je tiens absolument à remercier **Sila21** et **Isotope** pour leur formidable et diligent travail en tant que bêta. Si jamais il reste une faute, c'est moi, parce que j'ai encore modifié le texte après leurs corrections._

_N'oubliez pas le guide... *sifflote*_


End file.
